A Key, A Chest and A Heart
by pirategirl031291
Summary: Sequal to Rebecca Sparrow. Jack and Becky are back, Lord Cutler Beckett wants Jack's compass, but Jack is facing problems of his own with Davy Jones whom he owes a blood debt to, he also faces the possibilty of separating with his precious daughter Becky.
1. The Key

Hey guys! Here's the sequal to Rebecca Sparrow and the first chapter. Enjoy! xx Pirategirl031291 xx

* * *

Rebecca Sparrow, which was once her full name, her full name now is Rebecca Anne Sparrow. After leaving Port Royal three years ago her father Jack Sparrow gave her a middle name. She asked him why he chose Anne and he said it was his mother's name.

Bex, as she is now known as, was nineteen years old. Since then Jack had taught her how to handle a sword and practically everything that comes with being a pirate. Or piratess as Jack preferred to call her.

Bex stood at the side of the Black Pearl waiting for Jack to return from the Turkish Prison when she let out a sigh. "How long does it take to get a drawing of a key?" she asked herself as she stared into the water.

"Did you say something Miss Becky?" asked Gibbs from behind her making her jump.

"No, no I didn't" said Bex. "Just looking out for my dad that's all, he's been a while now."

"Well here he comes now" said Gibbs walking down the stairs with Bex following him. "Not quite according to plan" he said helping Jack out the water only to receive a skeletal leg.

"Complications arose, ensued, we're overcome" he said walking straight over to Bex.

"You alright?" he asked kissing on the head. She nodded.

"Did you get it?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Jack did keep a lot of secrets from the crew, but not from Bex. If there was anything he was planning she would always know about, at the end of the day she was his flesh and blood

"You got what you went in for then?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes" he said waving a piece of rolled cloth around and was then met by a disgruntled crew.

"Captain, I think the crew – meaning me as well – was expecting something a bit more, shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure along with it" said Gibbs.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" said one of the pirates.

"And the hurricane!" said Marty.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" said Gibbs.

"Shiny?" asked Jack who looked at Bex for help.

"Sorry, you're on your own" she said.

"That girl is always in on everything you do" said the pirate.

"That girl?" said Jack. "That girl just happens to be my daughter, so you better watch what you say about her in front of me" said Jack angrily and after a moment's pause he spoke up again. "Is that how you're all feeling then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

"Awk, walk the plank!" squawked the parrot.

"What did the bird say!?" shouted Jack.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there" asked the same pirate once again.

Everyone looked at the piece of cloth in Jack's hand and Bex suddenly noticed the monkey swinging from behind Jack ready to grab the cloth but Bex got there before him.

"Bloody monkey!" she whispered to herself giving it a dirty look. "Look, if he doesn't want you all to know what is on that cloth, then you have to just deal with it, he's your captain and you should all respect his privacy."

"Well that's alright for you to say, because he tells you everything that goes on" said the pirate.

"I'm his daughter!" she said as if it were obvious.

"True" he said, "but I still wish to know what is on that cloth."

Bex looked at her father waiting to see if it was ok to reveal what was on the cloth.

"Go on, it's fine" he said.

Bex unravelled the cloth. "It's a key."

"No, much more better it's a drawing of a key!" declared Jack taking the cloth out of Bex's hands. "Gentlemen and lady, what do keys do?"

"Key... unlock things?" said the pirate.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" said Gibbs excitedly.

"No" said Jack simply confusing Gibbs. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purposed would be served in finding whatever needs be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"Amazingly I got that" said Bex.

"Of course you did, you're my daughter" he said proudly.

"So, we're going after the key?" asked Gibbs.

"You're not making any sense at all" said Jack confusing Gibbs even more.

Bex looked at the crew and saw how baffled they all looked. "Basically he's saying, what's the point in looking for something that needs unlocking when we don't have the key."

"Ah!" they all said finally understanding what Jack was going on about.

"Any more questions?" asked Jack.

"So... do we have a heading?" asked Marty.

"Ah!" said Jack taking out his compass. "A heading. Set sail in a... general... that way direction" he said pointing in some random direction.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack strangely.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works!" he cried shooing all the pirates out the way as he headed for his cabin. "Bex come with me please" he called. As Bex made her way to the Captain's Quarters the crew eyed her suspiciously.

"You can't keep secrets from all the time you know," said Bex sitting down in a chair opposite Jack. "They're your crew, you owe them that much."

"I know, I know" said Jack. "It's just that the person this key is connected to I have quite a bit of history with."

"Do you know where the key is?" asked Bex. Jack shook his head. "Or what it leads to?" Once again Jack shook his head. "That's helpful."

"I'll get the rum" said Jack.


	2. Bootstrap Bill Turner

Later that night Jack and Bex were still discussing the key in Jack's quarters. Jack was working out bearings on the map when he discovered all the rum had gone.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked mournfully.

"I'll go find some more below deck, there must be some on this huge ship" said Bex standing up and leaving the room.

Bex picked up a lantern from on deck and made her way downstairs and past where the crew were sleeping and headed deeper down into the ship. She reached the storage part of the ship and slowly opened the door. The first thing she noticed was how empty it was, then she saw a rum bottle, picked it up and turned it upside down but it only poured out a load of sand.

Bex slowly walked further into the room and saw a high amount of carbuncle up the walls when suddenly a voice came from within the darkness.

"Time's run out Jack" said the voice making Bex scream and drop the empty bottle.

"Who's there?" she asked, voice trembling as she moved closer to the voice. With the lantern lighting her way it revealed a man who seemed to be half man half carbuncle.

The man looked up at her strangely. "You're not Jack" he said. Bex shook her head. "Who are you then?"

"I'm his daughter" she answered, her voice still trembling.

"Daughter!" he said shocked. "I didn't know he had a child. Where is he?"

"He's in his cabin, I can go get him if you want?" said Bex. The man nodded his head. As Bex went to leave she turned back round to face the strange man. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Bootstrap, Bootstrap Bill Turner" he answered. Bex gasped and quickly ran back to Jack's cabin.

"Dad!" she cried opening the door.

"What is it? Did you find any rum?" he asked.

"No!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was dragged below deck to the storage room.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you" said Bex.

"Someone? Bex there is no one down... here" said Jack finally noticing the man in the corner. Bex gave the lantern to Jack and they began to walk closer to the man. "Bootstrap. Bill Turner?" he said sitting down on a barrel opposite Bootstrap.

"You look good Jack" said Bootstrap.

"Is this a dream?" asked Jack staring at him.

"No."

"I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum" said Jack. Bootstrap suddenly outstretched his arm with a bottle of rum in his hand, which Jack retrieved with difficulty.

"You got the Pearl back I see" said Bootstrap.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way. Your son" said Jack.

"William? He ended up pirate after all?" said Bootstrap. "I also see you have a daughter."

Jack smiled. "Yes I do, and a beautiful one too" he said as Bex sat down next to him on a barrel.

"Since when?" asked Bootstrap. "I never knew you had a child."

"Since four years ago, it's complicated" said Jack putting an arm round Bex's shoulders and kissing her head. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me."

"Who sent you?" asked Bex.

"Davy Jones" replied Bootstrap.

"Ah. So it's you then? He shanghaied you into the service, eh?" asked Jack taking a sip of rum.

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack" he said as he picked up a small crab and ate it, to the disgust of Jack and Bex. "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought the tiniest hope of escape, I would take it, I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgement" said Jack sipping more rum.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack" said Bootstrap.

Jack stared at Bootstrap. "Bex go upstairs" he said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just go, please" said Jack. Bex stood up and went back up on deck.

"Jack he raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain" continued Bootstrap.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years until I was viciously mutinied upon" protested Jack.

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years on his ship."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really-"

"Then it's the locker for you! Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it" said Bootstrap standing up and leaning in towards Jack.

Jack now had a terrified look upon his face. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you Jack. The time is up" said Bootstrap taking hold of Jack's hand. "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for men that bears the black spot" he said as he disappeared into the wood.

Jack looked at his hand with horror and then noticed that Bootstrap was nowhere to be seen. In a rush of panic Jack went to the crew's cabin and began bellowing out orders. "All hands on deck! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!" he shouted as chaos emerged below deck. When the crew were all on deck Jack shouted more orders. "I want a... plenty of running. Run as if the devil himself and itself were upon us!" he said wrapping his hand with the black spot with a piece of cloth.

"Do we have a heading?" asked Gibbs.

"Ah! Run! Land!" cried Jack who was still panicking. He then ran underneath the stairs.

"Which port?" asked Gibbs.

"I didn't say port. I said land, and land" replied Jack. The monkey suddenly appeared and knocked Jack's hat into the sea.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" ordered Gibbs.

"No no leave it" said Jack. The crew all stared at him with disbelief and then he ran underneath the stairs again.

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing!" Jack said quickly and he disappeared in his quarters to find Bex sitting in one of the desk chairs.

Bex turned around and saw her father in a fit of panic. "Is everything ok?" she asked standing up.

Jack shook his head. "Bex, sweetheart," he began taking hold of his daughter's hands, "I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say..."

* * *

"But you can't die!" said Bex who began to cry as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I'm sorry" said Jack who shed a few of his own tears. "As long as we can find that key, we should be alright. We'll get through this, you and me, don't worry just yet" he said kissing her head as he held her tighter.


	3. The Pelegostos

Hey guys, sorry it's late I've been really busy lately anyway enjoy. xx Pirategirl031291 xx

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Bex as the Pearl beached itself on an unknown island.

"I have no idea," answered Jack. "But it'll do for now" he said.

Jack, Bex and the rest of the crew climbed down the side of the ship, landed on the sand and ventured out into the trees.

As Jack led the way he suddenly stopped by the side of a tree, which got hit by a spear. He looked closely through the trees and saw some natives make their way through to the open area where Jack and the crew were standing.

"Oh bugger!" exclaimed Jack.

To the crew's surprise, Jack began communicating with the natives. When they were done talking, Bex looked at her father with shock and confusion.

"I didn't know you could speak native" she said.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me" said Jack.

"I gathered," she replied. "What did you say to them?"

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I've just become their chief" said Jack.

"And what about us?" asked Bex. Jack suddenly looked away. "Dad!"

"Yes!" replied Jack.

"What about us?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are probably going to put you in cages" said Jack in a small voice.

"Oh that's just great!" said Bex sarcastically.

"Now, now, now! You are my daughter and I know what a clever girl you are, I'm sure you'll think of something to save the crew and yourself" said Jack calmly

The crew soon found themselves near the edge of the cliff watching their cages being built out of bone.

"How on earth are we going to get out of this one?" asked Gibbs in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, he expects me to think of a way out" said Bex.

"Who? Jack?" asked Gibbs. Bex nodded.

Bex then noticed two natives emerge from within the trees carrying someone on a long stick. It was Will Turner.

"Will!" cried Bex.

"Bex! Gibbs!" shouted Will as he was untied. He made his way over to the crew only to receive a huge hug from Bex. "That was unexpected" he said as he let go of her.

"Well I haven't seen you in three years" she said.

"True," said Will.

* * *

Within minutes of Will's arrival the crew found themselves in bone cages suspended in the air between two cliffs.

"How come you ended up here?" asked Bex.

"Remember when you and Jack escaped three years ago" said Will. Bex nodded.

"Well Elizabeth and I were both arrested for it. By a man called Lord Cutler Beckett."

Bex gasped. "Why? It wasn't your fault!"

"Because we helped with the escape" said Will. "Right now Elizabeth sits in a cell waiting for me to bring back Jack's compass, because it's the only way to set us both free and to drop all the charges against us."

"What? Beckett wants Jack's compass? Why?" asked Bex.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows! So how did you end up on this island?"

"I can't say, it's Jack personal reasons why we're here" said Bex looking away from Will.

"If Jack is the chief, then why did he do this to us?" asked Will.

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief" said Gibbs.

"But he'll only stay chief as long as he acts like one" said Bex.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us" said Will.

"Worse, as it turns out" said Gibbs.

"What do you mean worse?" asked Bex sounding alarmed.

"You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a God in human form. And they intend to do him the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison" said Gibbs, at that moment Cotton grabbed Gibbs hand and bit it, but quickly pulled his hand away. "They'll roast him and eat him." Bex swallowed hard.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" asked Will.

"You see these cages we are in? You may have noticed they weren't built until after we got here" said Bex.

"The feast is about to begin, when the drums stop, Jack's life will end" said Gibbs.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then can we?" said Will.

There was a moment's pause as they all listened to the drums, then suddenly Bex spoke up. "Maybe we could..." she began.

"Could what?" asked Will.

"If we swung the cage enough, we could grab on to the vines on the side of the cliffs and pull ourselves up" she said.

"I never would have thought of that" said Gibbs.

* * *

Within minutes Bex, Will, Gibbs and the rest of the crew began swing the cage back and forth, gradually getting closer and closer towards the cliff and eventually enabling the crew to grab some strong vines.

"Put your legs through! Start to climb!" shouted Gibbs and everyone did as they were told.

"Come on men! And lady!" shouted Will as he climbed the vine. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, about six would do" said a pirate from the other cage. Both cages suddenly stop and the crew exchanged tense looks. "Oh dear."

Will looked at Bex and Gibbs who nodded in agreement. "Hurry!" yelled Will as both groups of pirates tried to outdo each other. Will suddenly noticed a young native walking across the bridge. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" he whispered forcefully to both cages.

The pirate stopped and looked up at the young native. "Shh!" he whispered as they slowly started to make their way to the stop of the cliff again.

"Stop!" whispered Will, but he just got ignored.

The pirate then grabbed a snake by accident and screamed causing the group of pirates to let go of the vines and fall to the bottom of the gorge.

"Move!" shouted Will as they quickly climbed up the cliff.

* * *

"Pull it loose! Find a rock!" said Will.

"Will they're coming!" cried Bex. All the crew looked up and saw a load of natives running towards them.

"Roll the cage!" yelled Will as they began to roll the cage forward, as they did the natives began to run after them. The cage soon reached a hill, as it rolled downwards it rolled up a tree and back down again. "Lift the cage!" Will yelled.

"Lift it like your lifting a lady's skirt!" cried Gibbs as they all lifted up the cage and ran with the natives still behind them.

The crew continued to run not knowing where they were going when they suddenly fell down a crag, landing in water and breaking the cage.

"This way lads... and lass!" yelled Gibbs as they made their way to the beach where the Pearl was.

When they all reached the beach Bex noticed the Pearl already going out to sea.

"Make ready to sail!" yelled Gibbs as they reached the Pearl.

"Wait! I won't leave without Jack" said Will.

"There he is!" cried Bex as she saw her father come round the corner and a smile appeared on everyone's faces, until they saw the natives running after Jack.

"Oi!" they all heard Jack yell.

"Time to go!" said Will as they all climbed up the net on the side of the ship.

"Oi!" Jack yelled running into the water and grabbing on to the net. "Alas my children, you will always remember this as the day that you almost-" said Jack but he was cut off by a wave splashing in his face "-Captain Jack Sparrow" he finished climbing up the net.

Bex helped her father board the ship. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but don't worry about me! More importantly are you alright?" asked Jack. Bex nodded as her father hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're safe."


	4. Tia Dalma

"Captain!" yelled Gibbs. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" said Jack as he walked up to the helm with Bex, Will and Gibbs behind him.

"Now that seems a bit contradictory, Captain" said Gibbs.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey I want to shoot something!" said Jack angrily.

"Jack!" called Will. "Elizabeth is in danger!"

"Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her, maybe lock her up somewhere?"

"Apparently she already is" said Bex who was shivering after getting wet from the water and the wind wasn't helping.

"Gibbs get me a blanket" ordered Jack.

"Aye Captain" said Gibbs.

"Yes, she is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you" said Will.

"Didn't you say you were both arrested?" asked Bex.

"Yes, we were" said Will. "That why I need that compass of yours Jack, to trade it for our freedom and to sail to Port Royal with all haste."

Gibbs returned with the blanket and handed it to Jack placed it around Bex's shoulders. "I would like to help you Mr. Turner but I am in enough danger as it is and I don't intend to put my daughter and I in anymore of it."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" said Bex.

"That's what I'm worried about" said Jack.

"Jack-" began Will, but Jack pulled him to the side of the ship.

"If it wasn't for me and Elizabeth you and Bex wouldn't be here" said Will.

"If I go back to Port Royal, the crew, Bex and I will all get captured and hanged without a second thought" said Jack. "And I'm not going to stand and watch my Rebecca get hanged just so I can free you and your dearly beloved!"

"But-"

"I said no!" said Jack, "I have to take Bex into consideration on every decision I make these days, if you were a father you would be doing the same."

Will just looked at Jack. "Is there no other way I can get that compass of you?"

Jack looked at Will for moment then suddenly an idea struck him. "Mr. Gibbs!" called Jack.

"Captain?" replied Gibbs.

"We have a need to travel up river" said Jack quietly.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" asked Gibbs.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need" said Jack putting a worried look on Gibbs' face. "William... I shall trade you the compass, if you help me..." said Jack as he pulled out the cloth with the drawing of the key on it, "find this."

"You want me to find this?" asked Will.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face" said Jack.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth" said Jack giving the cloth to Will who went down to the main deck.

"What does incapacitorially mean?" asked Bex.

"I have no idea" said Jack putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Do you know anything about this compass malarkey?"

"Do you know someone called Cutler Beckett?"

Jack looked at Bex wide-eyed. "Yes, why?"

"He's the one who arrested Will and Elizabeth and who also wants your compass" said Bex.

"He might be after the key" whispered Jack.

"Do you think so?"

"It's possible."

"Davy Jones is the one the key belongs to, doesn't it?" asked Bex.

Jack looked at Bex and nodded. "Come here" he said hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead. "We'll be alright, don't worry."

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Bex as the crew travelled up a river in two rowboats in what seemed like an overgrown swamp.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine" replied Jack.

After a while the rowboats pulled up outside of a hut.

"Carry that for me" said Jack giving her the cage with the monkey inside it. "No worries mate, Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back" said Gibbs.

"It's me front I'm worried about" said Jack nervously. He cautiously crept into Tia's shack and saw her sitting at her table.

"Jack Sparrow!" she cried when she looked up.

"Tia Dalma" said Jack before he noticed a dangling jar of eyeballs in front of him.

"I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day" she said. "Why are you hiding her?"

"Hiding who?" asked Jack.

"Your daughter" she replied.

"How did you –"

"I know a lot of things Jack Sparrow" she said. Jack stepped to one side to reveal a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Rebecca Sparrow, you are to find love in your path very soon" she said. "You" she said walking up to Will, "you have a touch of destiny about you. William. Turner."

"You know me?" asked Will.

"You want to know me?" she said leaning closer.

"There'll be no knowing here" said Jack interjecting. "We've come here for help and we're not leaving without it" he said. "I thought I knew you" he said to Tia taking her by the shoulders.

"Not so well as I hoped" she said. "Come" she motioned as she sat down and the crew gathered round. "What service may I do you" she asked caressing Will's face.

"You do know he already has a dearly beloved?" said Bex. Tia Dalma just stared at her and removed her hand from Will's face.

"You know I demand payment!" said Tia.

"And we brought it" said Bex handing the cage to Jack.

"Look and undead monkey" said Jack shooting it and placing the cage onto the table.

"Try and top that" said Bex as her and Jack stood there looking pleased with themselves.

Tia unlocked the cage and set the monkey free. "The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this" said Will taking out the cloth with the key on it, "and what it goes to."

"That compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she asked Jack.

"Maybe. Why?" said Jack.

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants, or do you know but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest that you seek. Don't it?"

"What's inside the chest?" asked Bex. "And is important?"

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" asked Pintel excitedly.

"Nothing bad I hope" said Ragetti looking at the jar of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones?" she asked, the crew nodded. "A man of the sea, a great sailor. Until he run afoul of what vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" asked Will.

"The sea?" said Gibbs.

"Sums" said Pintel.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" said Ragetti.

"Love" said Bex and everyone looked at her.

"A woman!" said Jack.

"A woman. He fell in love" said Tia.

"Awww" said Bex in a sweet voice and once again everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"No no no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" said Gibbs.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die" said Tia.

"So what exactly did he put into the chest?" asked Bex.

"Him heart" she replied putting her hand over her heart.

"What literally?" asked Bex.

Tia nodded. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this" Will said to Jack as he stood up.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" said Jack turning to leave

"Let me see your hand" said Tia standing up. This made Bex suspicious or confused. Jack offered the hand that wasn't wrapped up with cloth but then knew better and offered the other. Tia unwrapped the cloth to reveal the black spot.

"The Black Spot!" gasped Gibbs dusting himself off and turning around.

"The Black Spot!" gasped Pintel and Ragetti following Gibbs' ritual.

"My eyesight is as good as ever, just so you know" said Jack as Tia went to the back of her hut to look for something.

"You didn't tell me about the spot!" said Bex angrily. "You just told a beastie was coming after you!"

"Sweetheart, it would have only made you worry about me!" he said as Tia returned with a jar of dirt and placed it in Jack's arms.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you" said Tia.

"Dirt, this is a jar of dirt" said Jack.

"Yes" she replied.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" said Jack holding it to his chest.

"Then it helps" said Tia.

"I think we now have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" said Bex.

"I told you we would be alright" said Jack.


	5. Davy Jones

The Black Pearl got caught up in a storm in the Caribbean and anchored a few feet away from a broken ship on some reefs. Jack, Bex, Will and Gibbs all stood at the side of the Pearl.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" asked Will. Gibbs and Bex nodded. "She doesn't look much."

"Neither do you!" said Jack.

"So don't under estimate it" said Bex.

"Must've run afoul of the reef" said Gibbs.

"What's your plan?" asked Jack.

"I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key" said Will.

"And if there are any crewmen?" asked Jack.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember" said Jack as Will climbed down into the rowboat. "Oi! If you do get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life" he called as Will began to row away from the Pearl. "Douse the lamps" Jack said quietly, which the crew did so. "Sweetheart, aren't you cold?" he asked Bex as he and the crew made their way to the main deck.

"Not really, the rain can be quite refreshing after all the heat" she said. Then suddenly it stopped raining.

Jack, Bex and the crew waited patiently on the deck of the Pearl for Will. Jack looked through his spyglass and saw something that seemed to be half man half sea creature. Jack lowered the spyglass and suddenly saw the same figure standing right in front of him, making him jump: Davy Jones.

The rest of Jones' crew appeared seizing Jack's crew and Bex hiding behind Jack.

"Oh" he said.

"You have a debt to pay" said Jones walking towards Jack. "You've been Captain of the Pearl for thirteen years! That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, when I was viciously mutinied upon" said Jack, trying to defend himself.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" said Jones as his crew all laughed. Then there was a moment of silent. "Where be your precious little girl Sparrow?"

"What girl?" asked Jack, pretending not to know who he was talking about, until there was a sudden scream from behind him. Jack turned around saw the sailor with a shark's hammer-head, seize Bex and put a sword at her throat. "Let her go!" said Jack trying not to panic as he heard Jones laugh evilly. "And about that payment" he began, "I already gave it to you, one soul is already over there."

"One soul is not equal to another!" said Jones.

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price!" said Jack.

"Price?" asked Jones.

"How many souls do you think my soul is worth?" asked Jack.

"How many souls do you think hers is worth?" asked Jones indicating Bex.

Jack looked at his daughter. "She's worth more than me mate, I'll tell you that. More than this whole universe."

"One hundred souls. Three days" said Jones.

"You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy, and I'll get started right off!" said Jack.

"Keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go" said Jones laughing.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" said Jack circling Jones.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder Sparrow, can you live with this. Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free" said Jones. Jack stood there in silence. "Thought not" he said as he grabbed Jack's hand with his tentacle like arm, "Three days!"

Jones crew slowly disappeared and he heard Bex gasp in pain and fall to the ground. He ran to her side and discovered she had been cut in the neck.

"Bex! Sweetheart! Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed the Black Spot had disappeared from his hand. He helped Bex up and then turned to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye" said Mr. Gibbs.

"I feel sullied and unusual" said Jack wiping the slime on Gibbs.

"And how do we intend or harvesting these ninety-nine souls in three days?" asked Gibbs.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be" said Jack.

"Ah Tortuga!" exclaimed Gibbs.

"Tortuga" said Jack.

"Do we have to go there?" asked Bex putting pressure on her cut.

Jack was aware that Tortuga wasn't exactly Bex's favourite place. "Well if we want these ninety-nine souls, then yes we are. And nothing's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around at least. Come on" he said taking Bex to his cabin to clean her cut up.

"Why did you let Will go like that?" Bex asked when Jack put some rum on the cut making her wince.

"Sorry" he said. "It's only temporary, he's a clever lad, he'll figure a way out. Jones wasn't going to give him back to me anyway."

"I guess not" said Bex. "I'm going to bed I'm tired."

"Ok then sweetheart" he said kissing the top of her head and with that she left the room.


	6. Finding Ninety Nine Souls, Then Love

The following night the Pearl docked in Tortuga to look for the ninety-nine souls.

"Where first Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"The Faithful Bride" stated Jack as him Gibbs and Bex made their way into town. Bex staying right by her father's side.

"What about the rest of the crew?" asked Bex.

"They can have the night off, they deserve it" said Jack as they entered the Faithful Bride. "Now you two go find a couple of tables while I get the drinks" ordered Jack as he made his way over to the bar.

"No rum!" called Bex and she saw Jack wave a hand to let her know that he heard her.

Bex and Gibbs found two tables. One which Gibbs would use to interview possible crewmembers, and the other for her and Jack to sit and watch.

Jack then came back over with the drinks and placed a mug of rum in front of Bex.

"I said no rum!" Bex complained.

"Well I would have got you water, but they didn't have any" explained Jack putting his feet up on the table and taking his compass out.

Bex sat and watched the hopeful sailors line up in front of Gibbs for a chance to sail on the Pearl, oblivious to their fate. The first man looked quite elderly and scraggly with gray hair. She heard him mention he had never sailed a day in his life.

_Well that's really useful _she thought sarcastically.

The next hopeful looked a bit rough and Bex could immediately tell he was drunk. "My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect!" she heard Gibbs say.

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I WANT!" whispered Jack opening the compass, then closing it again.

"You alright?" Bex asked. Jack nodded.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg" said the third hopeful sailor.

_He'll do _thought Bex.

"Ever since I was a boy, I've wanted to sail the seas. Forever" said the fourth hopeful.

"Sooner than you think" said Gibbs as the sailor signed the peace of parchment.

"How are we doing?" asked Jack.

"Including those four... that gives us four!" said Gibbs.

"Keep going Gibbs!" said Bex giving him the thumbs up. As she began talking to her father she didn't notice the rather handsome hopeful sailor line up for a place on the Pearl.

"So what makes you worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" asked Gibbs.

"Ever since I can remember, I've wanted to sail the seas all my life!" he said.

"You'll do just fine" said Gibbs. "Sign the papers."

"Who is my Captain?" he asked.

"That's him right there" said Gibbs pointing to Jack. "And that's his daughter" he said indicating Bex.

"Jack Sparrow!" the sailor said walking over to the table Jack and Bex were sitting at.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" cried Jack as him and Bex looked up at the lad. "Can I help you with something?"

"You're my new Captain" he said looking from Jack to Bex and holding his gaze for a few seconds, smiling then looking at Jack again.

Bex could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Ben. Ben Smith" he replied. (Picture him as the actor Ben Barnes who plays Prince Caspian in the Narnia films) He had dark brown hair that came to his neck with big brown eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Yours?" asked Ben.

"My name is Rebecca. But you can call me Bex" she answered as he smiled at her again. Bex suddenly noticed a worried look come upon Jack's face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Well I believe we should be going" said Jack standing up. "And if you are joining the crew lad, you best be coming with us" he said picking up a leaf and hiding behind it.

Bex suddenly saw a strange man upturn Gibbs table and everyone in the tavern freeze to look at him.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said as Jack tried to walk away with the leaf in front of his face. "Or shall I just kill you now?" he said pointing the pistol at Jack.

"Commodore Norrington?" called Bex. Norrington looked at her then back at Jack.

"You're hired!" declared Jack.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that" said Norrington as he prepared to shoot but was a attacked by two pirates from behind.

"Bex! Gibbs! It's time to go!" Jack yelled.

Bex helped Gibbs stand up and took hold of Ben's hand as they all followed Jack out of the tavern. On their way out Bex saw someone who suspiciously looked like a certain Elizabeth Swann.


	7. Elizabeth, Norrington and Ben Smith

Hey guys! Sorry this is like over a week late, I've been away this week and had no access to a computer. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Xx Pirategirl031291 xX

Jack, Bex, Ben and the rest of the crew quickly made it back to the Pearl. As Jack walked up the docks to his ship he heard some call his name.

"Captain Sparrow?" said the voice.

"Come to join me crew lad, welcome aboard" said Jack.

"I'm here to find the man I love" said the voice startling Jack and Bex and making stop in their tracks and turn around.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but y first and only love is the sea" said Jack.

"Meaning William Turner Captain Sparrow" they said.

"Elizabeth" said Jack. "Hide the rum" he said quietly to Gibbs.

"Elizabeth!" said Bex excitedly giving her a hug.

"Becky!" said Elizabeth happily.

"You know these clothes don't flatter you at all it should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin" said Jack indicating the Pearl.

"Ignore him, you look fine" Bex said quietly making Elizabeth smirk.

"Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" asked Elizabeth in a desperate tone.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me," said Jack who then looked at Bex who gave him a look that said 'don't lie to her'. Jack knew very well that if he lied to Elizabeth, Bex would probably tell her the truth, but he went and did it anyway, "poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Bex rolled her eyes, it was typical of her father to lie the way he did about people.

"Davy Jones?" asked Elizabeth curiously as Norrington appeared at the side throwing up.

"Oh please the Captain of the Flying Dutchman" said Norrington.

"Why are you here?" asked Bex slightly angrily.

"You rum soaked idiot pirate father hired me, I can't help it if your standards are lax" said Norrington as Bex made to charge for him but was stopped when Jack grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mate, you do look bloody awful and you smell funny!" said Jack.

"Jack!" cried Elizabeth.

"What!?" he said innocently.

"All I want is to find Will" she said.

Bex looked round and saw Ben standing on the docks looking up at the Pearl as if he couldn't believe it was really there. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hi!" she said happily when he turned around.

"Hi!" he said smiling.

_Oh God, I love that smile _thought Bex.

"This is your father's ship?" he asked.

Bex nodded. "Beautiful isn't she?" she said as Ben looked at the ship in awe. "Have you ever been on a ship before?"

Ben shook his head. "No I haven't, to be allowed on one is like a dream come true."

"Come on" she said taking hold of his hand and boarding the Pearl.

When they on board Ben nearly fell over but Bex caught him in time. "It'll take a little while to get your sea legs."

"Sea legs?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry" she said.

"How come you don't fall over?" he asked.

"Well we sail from town to town all the time, I suppose I'm just used to it."

"Well what will I have to do?"

"I don't know yet, you'll have to ask my Dad."

"Oh yes, I forgot, you're the Captain's daughter" he said in sad tone.

_That could mean she's off limits _he thought.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" said Bex.

"Well I hope it's not, it's just that being his daughter he might stop me from talking to you."

"I won't let him stop you, no matter what he says" she said.

"He only does it to protect you."

"Yeah I know" she said sadly. "I can't blame him for that."After a moments silence she spoke up again. "How old are you?"

"Twenty" he said. "And you?"

"Nineteen" she replied and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

When Jack boarded the Pearl he saw Bex on the far side of the ship talking to the boy back at the tavern. "Bex, sweetheart, who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Ben" said Bex. "He's part of the new crew."

"Welcome aboard son!" he cried cheerily.

"Thank you Captain" said Ben.

"Now go swab the deck" Jack ordered.

"Um... Aye Captain!" said Ben looking at Bex for help.

"He means clean the deck" she whispered as Ben nodded at her and went to do his duties.

Jack then turned to Bex and opened his mouth to say something but she got their first.

"If you're going to tell me to stay away from him, then I will just ignore you because I'm old enough to make my own decisions" she said forcefully.

Jack paused for a moment to think about what she said. She was right she was old enough to make her own decisions. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all" he said as he began to walk away.

"Why did you lie to Elizabeth?" asked Bex.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't."

"Sweetheart, I'm a-"

"-Pirate, yes I know that. But you are also my Dad and I believe you are a good man and you're not showing that by lying."

"I know, I know" said Jack hastily.

"You wouldn't like it if something happened to me and someone lied to you about where I was!" she said angrily.

Jack looked at his daughter slightly shocked at what she just said. "You're right I wouldn't" he said as he hugged her. "Now go play with your new friend, show him round the ship and where he will be sleeping" he said as he kissed Bex's forehead.


	8. Happiness, Persuasion And Sadness

The next morning Jack was at the wheel and as usual he was there every morning when Bex would come and say good morning to him then run off and do her own thing. But today was different; there was no good morning from Bex. He wanted her to be happy there was no doubt about it but for the first time in three years she failed to say hello to him, and as Jack was so used to it, it came as a bit of a shock to him and he got quite upset about it.

Jack watched his daughter down on deck with Ben. He couldn't say anything to either of them as he promised Bex he wouldn't. "Cotton take the wheel please" said Jack as went down to the main deck and looked out over the beautiful blue Caribbean sea.

"Jack" said a voice behind him.

Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth looking at him. "Aye."

Elizabeth noticed that his eyes looked slightly red and looked as if he was going to cry, he obviously upset about something. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" he lied. "Why?"

"Oh, um no reason" she said quickly. "But I think you should take a look at this" she said handing him something.

Bex and Ben were standing at the back of the ship talking about where they grew up.

"So how did you end up in Tortuga?" asked Bex.

"Well I grew up in England with my parents in London" said Ben.

"London!" gasped Bex. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"It's a wonderful place, you will definitely have to go there some day" said Ben smiling.

"So anyway, what happened with your parents?"

"Well when I was eighteen my father died at sea."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, he was a pirate and was killed by the navy."

"So what happened to your mother?"

"My mother and father were very much in love, when she learned he had died she was distraught for months and she ended up committing suicide."

"Oh God!" gasped Bex.

"No no it's fine" said Ben. "They may be dead but at least they are together in a better place" he said. "Then after that I came to Tortuga looking for work or to sail the seas on a ship and here I am sailing the seas with a beautiful girl" he said smiling making Bex blush slightly. "So where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Tortuga most of my life" she began. "My mother was a pick pocket and she treated me like dirt, and then when I was fifteen she was caught by the navy and hung and since then I've been in my father's care."

"I'm sorry about your mother" said Ben.

"Don't be, she deserved it" Bex said coldly. "I'm happier where I am now, I finally found people who care about me."

After a moment's pause Ben spoke. "Do you have boyfriend?"

Bex shook her head. "I never have, my dad used to be very touchy on the idea that I would ever have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend?"

"No, I did have back in London, but she only used me to get back at someone else."

"Why would you use anyone, I'd consider myself lucky to find anyone who truly loved me."

"Same here" Ben replied.

"Did you sleep alright in the hammocks last night? I can't imagine that they would be very comfortable" said Bex smiling.

"My back is killing me" moaned Ben. Bex giggled slightly. "It's not funny!" Ben cried trying not to laugh as he lightly slapped Bex's arm.

"Yeah it is!" said Bex giggling even more and slapping his arm back.

They eventually got into a play fight and with Ben being a lot stronger than Bex, she soon found herself locked in his embrace with his arms wrapped round her from behind.

"Jack, the letters, give them back!" said Elizabeth as Jack put the Letters of Marque inside his jacket.

"No, persuade me" he replied slyly and then out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ben had his arms around Bex.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword" said Elizabeth.

"Like I said persuade me" said Jack turning around to face Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noticed that same saddened look in his eyes. Giving up on getting the letters back she changed the subject. "Jack you seem upset about something."

"Do I?" he said sadly completely forgetting about the letters.

"What's wrong?" she asked. When Jack didn't answer she asked another question. "Is it about Bex and her new friend?" Jack nodded.

"Every morning for the past three years she always came up to me while I was at the wheel and said 'Morning dad love you lots' then she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and this morning she didn't do that!" said Jack in an upset tone. "I know it sounds silly, but she's my daughter and I don't want her to forget about me" he said sadly.

Elizabeth had to admit, she did feel slightly sorry for him. "Jack you're her father, she's not going to forget about you, she would never do that" said Elizabeth but Jack didn't reply. "Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

Jack shook his head. "No, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll sort itself out.


	9. I Hate You

Later that same day Jack was back at the wheel drinking a bottle of rum watching his daughter and Ben cuddling and deciding he'd seen enough, he went to break up their fun.

"Ben, shouldn't you be swabbing the deck or something" Jack said grumpily.

Ben and Bex stopped their giggling but didn't let go of each other.

"Umm, yes Captain" said Ben. "I'll see you later" he whispered to Bex kissing her hands and walking past Jack without making eye contact.

Jack looked at Bex's face and suddenly saw it fill with sadness.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, he was manhandling you" said Jack calmly.

"He wasn't manhandling me!" she cried a little outraged at what her father just said. "Don't exaggerate! He only had my arms around my waist! There's no harm in that!" she said angrily.

"Rebecca Anne Sparrow, I know what I saw!" said Jack.

"No you don't know!" she yelled. "Just stay away from him!" she cried furiously and as Jack opened his mouth to say something she interrupted. "And me!"

Bex saw her father's expression suddenly change to one of slight shock.

"Right," he said a bit speechless, "anything else to say?"

"I hate you" she mumbled but it was clear enough for Jack to hear and stab him like a knife. Bex ran passed him with tears falling down her cheeks as she went to her cabin.

Jack was speechless to say the least. His own daughter hated him and told him to stay away from her. He looked over and saw Elizabeth sitting on the stairs looking glum and miserable and decided to go join her. Putting on a brave face he went and sat down next to her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled" said Jack.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married" said Elizabeth more to herself than Jack.

Jack offered her the bottle of rum which she gladly took. She took a swig and handed it back to him and saw that same look of sadness in his eyes but this time a more deeper sadness.

"You know... Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now" said Jack.

Elizabeth looked at him disgusted. "No thank you!" she said walking away to stand at the side of the ship, only to have Jack follow her.

"We're very much alike you and I, I and you... us" said Jack.

"Except for a sense of honour and decency and a moral centre, and personal hygiene" scowled Elizabeth.

Jack sniffed his armpits. "Trifles. You will come over to my side... I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" said Elizabeth changing the subject.

"My compass works fine!" said Jack defensively.

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it, to do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave them as they pass bye" said Jack doing a waving motion with his hand.

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something: that you're a good man."

Jack looked at Elizabeth for a moment. "Bex seems to think that."

"What? That you're a good man?" asked Elizabeth. Jack nodded. "Well of course she would Jack. You're her father she's clearly going to think highly of you: The Great Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Really?" asked Jack in a sad tone. "She told me she hated me just now."

"I was watching you earlier, you did take her friend away from her." Jack looked slightly guilty. "Don't worry Jack. It'll be alright. I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell dearie."

"Curiosity. You're going to want it - a chance to be admired - and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like" she said leaning closer to him.

"I do want to know what it tastes like" said Jack caressing her cheek.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honour" said Elizabeth

As Jack was about to kiss her he suddenly noticed the Black Spot reappear on the palm of his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Jack" said Elizabeth as Jack suddenly looked panicked and scared as he suddenly disappeared into his cabin.

Later that night Jack sat in his cabin watching Bex and Ben out on deck. As he did a small tear fell down his cheek, he still couldn't get his head round the fact the Bex hated him and didn't want to talk to him.

Bex and Ben stood on the deck of the Pearl in each other's arms.

"Did your father say anything to you about what happened earlier?" asked Ben.

Bex nodded. "He accused you of manhandling me."

"Man handling you? That's ridiculous!" Ben said laughing softly.

"I know" said Bex smiling, but the smile soon disappeared.

"Something wrong?" asked Ben worriedly.

Bex's eyes began to fill with tears. "Afterwards I said something I totally regretted as soon as I said it" she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I told him I hated him."

Ben held her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder . "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok" said Ben comfortingly. "Just as long as I don't lose you, because I don't want to leave this ship."

"Why not?" asked Bex curiously.

Ben paused, whether or not to say what he wanted to say. "Because, I really like you."

Bex looked up and looked him in the eye for a moment when Ben planted a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back Bex looked in to his eyes and went in for a more deeper and passionate kiss. After about a minute they both came up for air.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" said Ben breathlessly.

Bex nodded slightly. "Yeah, me too. But I'm gonna go speak to my dad first."

"Ok" said Ben kissing her again as she giggled slightly. "Good night" he said kissing her hands and disappearing below deck.

Bex took in a deep breath and slowly walked to her father's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jack called as he quickly wiped away his tears. As the door opened he saw Bex standing in the door way.

"Can I come in" she asked. Jack nodded. She walked in and sat down in a chair opposite Jack. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier" she said.

"Me too" said Jack as he walked round the other side of the table to hug his daughter.

"I don't hate you, I don't know why I said that" she sobbed.

"It's alright, you were just angry at the time and I don't blame you. We all say things we don't mean" said Jack stroking her hair.

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" said Jack letting go of her. "So what is Ben like?" he asked. As soon as he mentioned Ben's name a smile appeared on her face, her face lit up and her eyes filled up with warmth and love.

"He's wonderful!" she said happily. "He's so sweet and nice and gentle and... good-looking" she gushed.

"You know what I think?" said Jack.

"What?" said Bex in a slight daze.

"I think you're in love" said Jack.

Bex looked at her father at what he just said. "Do you think so?" asked Bex. "I mean really?"

Jack nodded. "Sweetheart, my little piratess, I can see it in your eyes, especially when anyone mentions his name in front of you." Bex smiled nervously. "Go on, you best be going to bed" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight" she said leaving the room.

"Goodnight" said Jack as he breathed a sigh of relief and then went to bed himself.


	10. I Really Like You

The next morning Jack was at the wheel when he noticed Ben was on deck looking out to sea. _Bex must still be in bed _he thought.

"Gibbs, take the wheel please" said Jack as he made his way over to Ben.

"Mr. Smith!" called Jack coming up next to Ben.

"Yes Captain" said Ben slightly nervously.

"You and I need to have a little talk" said Jack. "About Bex." Jack noticed Ben's face fill with fear and nervousness. "Don't worry I'm not here to have a go at you." Ben didn't answer. "Do you like her?" asked Jack after a moment's silence.

Ben nodded. "A lot" he said. "In fact I think I might be in love with her."

Jack looked at him for a moment. "Really?"

Ben nodded once again. "The second I laid eyes on that beautiful daughter of yours, I felt something. Now every time I look at her I get a warm feeling inside of me. It's just everything about her, her eyes, her smile, her soft brown hair" he said going into a slight daze.

"Well it's a good thing that you do like her, because she likes you too" said Jack.

"She does!?" asked Ben.

Jack nodded. "I want her to be happy and she seems to be at the moment. And I don't want to see her get her heart broken."

"That won't happen" said Ben. "I promise."

At that moment Bex walked out on deck and ran over to Ben and Jack. "Everything alright?" she asked suspiciously.

"Everything is fine" said Jack innocently.

"OK" she said giving her father a hug, whom then disappeared up to the helm.

"Um Bex can I talk to you a moment" asked Ben taking hold of her hands.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong" he said. He paused and then took a deep breath. "Um, look, I really, really like you and your dad told me that you really like me too-" at 

that moment Ben was cut off as Bex flung her arms around his neck and kissed his passionately.

"Ok then" said Ben a bit shocked and out of breath but happy nonetheless. He looked at Bex lovingly. "Bex?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said happily kissing him again as he picked her up and swung her around.

Jack watched them from the wheel with a smile on his face.

"So how is the happy couple?" said Norrington slyly from behind Jack.

"They are fine!" said Jack.

"She's turned into a fine young thing hasn't she" said Norrington in a cocky tone.

"You keep your hands of my daughter" Jack said threateningly. "She may be the daughter of a wanted pirate but at least she's the daughter of a respected pirate and not some scumbag like yourself" said Jack angrily. "And I don;t want you ruining something wonderful she now has."

"I would like to get a piece of her-" began Norrington as Jack began to charge towards him but Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"Jack!" she called.

"Yes Elizabeth" said Jack trying to keep his cool.

"Don't bother he's not worth it!" she said.

"You're right, he's not" said Jack as Norrington disappeared down to the main deck.

"Did you sort everything out with Bex?"

Jack nodded. "Yes everything is fine. She's happy, he's happy, I'm happy" he said cheerfully.

"Land ho'!" shouted the crewman from the crow's nest.

"I want my jar of dirt!" cried Jack.


	11. The Chest

**Hey guys sorry for the very delayed next chapter :| finally decided to finish the story. But bare with me as it may take time to finish as I have a lot going on at college at the moment. So i'll finish it so I can get started on the next one :) hope you enjoy PirateGirl031291**

* * *

Jack ran down to his quarters to find his jar of dirt, once he found it he emrged back on deck and began shouting orders.

"Bex, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti are to come with me in the long boat. The rest of you stay here" Jack ordered.

"What about Ben?" asked Bex to her father.

"He stays on the ship, out of harms way" he said bluntly.

"But-"

"No questions asked. He is safer here then on the island"

Once the long boat was ready, Jack, Bex, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti climbed down into the long boat and began rowing towards the island known as Isla Cruces.

"You're pulling to fast!" complained Pintel.

"You're pulling to slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" retorted Ragetti.

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it was said Kráken."

Bex just rolled her eyes as they got into one of their typical arguments. She then looked at Jack who had his arms round his jar of dirt and staring into space.

"Dad?" she said gently but Jack continued to stare at nothing. "Dad!" she said a bit more forcefully.

"Hmm?" he said looking up at his daughter.

Bex saw instant fear in his eyes. "Erm are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine" he said quickly going back to staring into space. A bit too quickly.

Bex could tell he was lying. "No you're not."

Jack looked back at her again. "You know me too well" he said putting a comforting arm around Bex's shoulders.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, and don't touch my dirt" Jack ordered to Pintel and Ragetti. "Rest of you come with me."

Elizabeth lead the way with the compass while Jack and Norrington followed carrying shovels and Bex who carried nothing. "I don't mind carrying something."

"No it's alright, everything has been taken care of" declared Jack.

They walked for what seemed like forever when they reached a part of the island covered in sand and a bit of grass.

Elizabeth walked up and down while holding the compass for a few moments, whilst clearly getting annoyed. "This doesn't work and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" she said frustrated placing the compass on the sand as she sat down.

Jack walked over and leant over the compass and it pointed to where Elizabeth was sitting. "Yes it does" he stated. "You're sitting on it" he told her.

"Beg pardon?" she asked.

"Move" he ordered shooing her away with his hands and motioning for Norrington to start digging.

Elizabeth looked at Bex who had a nervous and scared look on her face.

"This shouldn't take long" Jack called.

After a few minutes Norringtons shovel hit something solid and all for of them froze and heard a thumping sound. The four of them leant over and looked down into the hole.

Jack knelt down and pulled out a chest and opened it up only first to find letters but underneath the pile of letters there was a second chest which Jack pulled out. They all put their ears to it and heard the same thumping sound.

"It's real" gasped Elizabeth.

"You actually were telling the truth" said Norrington looking at Jack.

"I do that quite alot, yet people are always surprised" said Jack in a slightly confused manner.

"With good reason!" came a voice from behind them. They all looked round and there stood Will Turner dripping wet.

"Will?" asked Bex.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth running up to him. "You're alright! Thank god! I came to find you."

"How did you get here?" Jack queried.

"Sea turtles mate" replied Will making Bex snort with laughter. She knew full well where that lie came from. "A pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks Jack."

"You do?" Jack asked confused.

"After you tricked me on to that ship, to square your debt with Jones" said Will and a guilty look came on to Jacks face as did Bex.

"What?!" asked Elizebeth, shocked.

"What!?" said Jack trying to act inncocent.

"I was reunited with my father" said Will.

"You're welcome then" said Jack.

"I told you not to lie to her!" Bex scolded.

"Yes I know!" retorted Jack.

"So you both knew?" asked Elizabeth angrily. Bex and Jack both nodded. "Very typical of you Jack" she coldly. "So everything you said to me every word was a lie?"

"Pretty much, time and tide love" confessed Jack

"Bex why didn't you tell me?" asked Elizabeth putting Bex on the spot.

"Erm...I...err..." Bex trailed off. "Actually why didn't I tell her?" she asked to herself. "I don't know" she said in a small voice, leaving Elizabeth in a state of disbelief.

"Remind me to never trust a Sparrow" she said angrily.

Will walked up to the chest and pulled the key out.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack quizzically.

"I'm going to kill Jones" stated Will.

"Can't let you do that William" said Jack drawing his sword out and pointing it at Will. "If Jones is dead who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt eh?" he asked making Will stop what he was going to do and step back from the chest. "Now, if you please, they key" he said holding his hand out.

Will pulled out Elizabeths sword and pointed it towards Jack. "I keep the promises I make Jack, I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry" said Norrington point his sword at Will.

A nervous look came over Bex and Elizabeth's faces as they glanced over at each other

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" said Jack smugly as Norrington the direct towards him instead.

Bex found herself enclosed between the three of them. "OK is this really all necessary? The three of you fighting won't get us anywhere" she shouted. The three of them all stood still in silence and looked at her. Bex turned to Norrington "so what secret have you been holding then?"

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it I get my life back" he declared.

"You've been working for him the whole time?" she asked. He nodded.

"Ah the dark side of temptation" sneered Jack.

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" said Norrington as the three of them began sword fighting.

"Will!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Guard the chest" he told her.

"NO!" she shouted as her and Bex ran after them.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Bex.

"This is barbaric!" screamed Elizabeth but they couldn't hear her, yet she continued anyway. "This is no way for grown men to settle!"

"Pirates" stated Bex looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh fine, they can just pull out their swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it with wobbly legged rum soaked PIRATES!!!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Stop screaming they can't hear you!" Bex shouted at her.

"Well I can't see you doing anything!" she retorted. "Make yourself useful and go and guard the chest."

"Why should I take orders from you? I thought you didn't trust a Sparrow?!"

"I don't" Elizabeth shouted back standing up.

"OK standing here and arguing isn't going to help anyone" said Bex looking at the men fighting. "Pretend to faint" she told Elizabeth.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Pretend to faint!" Bex repeated.

"Oh, oh the heat!" she yelled falling over. She opened one eye but could still see the three way fight going on.

Bex then noticed Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest. "Elizabeth!" yelled back as she ran after the two pirates.

"What?" she yelled back, but then noticed the pair of pirates running off with the chest. She and Bex chased them as they headed towards the jungle.


	12. The Heart

**Hey this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but enjoy :) PirateGirl031291 xxx**

Bex and Elizabeth chased Pintel and Ragetti into the jungle and soon stopped the two pirates in the path.

"Hello poppet" said Pintel as him and Ragetti pull out their swords. Bex pulled out her sword but Elizabeth soon discovered hers was not to be found.

The four of them suddenly stopped and saw a wooden water wheel roll by with Norrington and Will fighting on top and Jack chasing after it. Though only a few seconds later they heard yells in the distance.

"It's Jones' crew" panted Bex. Pintel and Ragetti yelled out in horror throwing their swords to Elizabeth and running off still holding the chest, leaving her and Bex to fight off the pirates alone. "Thanks very much" she yelled out as she blocked a blow from one of the fish people and began running after them. With Elizabeth hot on her heels.

Pintel and Ragetti ran into a tree dropping the chest on the ground, yet continued running anyway. Elizabeth managed to put her two swords through a couple the pirates' guts while Bex was knocked to the ground. She noticed one of the fish people pick up the chest and run off in a different direction and began chasing after them.

"OI YOU!!!" she yelled out to them, only to see its head get knocked off its body by what looked like a coconut and losing grip of the chest. She looked round to see where it had come from and saw none other than her father Captain Jack Sparrow. "Dad!" she gasped.

"Bex? How did you end up in here?" he asked walking towards to her.

"Pintel and Ragetii ran off with the chest...so Elizabeth and I chased after them...and then Jones crew turned up" she panted as she fell to the ground out of breath.

"Jones' crew turned up?!?" Jack asked alarmed kneeling down next to her. Bex nodded.

"Where did the chest go?" she asked looking around for it. Jack looked round for it too and saw it hiding amongst some long grass.

"Found it!" he said walking over to it as Bex crawled.

"Inedo! Inedo! Follow my voice! Follow my voice! Turn left. Turn around. No, that's a tree!" said the pirate who had lost his head.

"Oh shut it!" called Jack as he knelt down to the chest with Bex at his side.

"Have you got the key?" she asked.

"I do indeed" said Jack pulling out the key from inside his shirt. He put the key in the lock and opened the chest to reveal a thumping heart.

"That's gross" said Bex making a disgusted face.

"That's going to save my life" Jack said as he picked up the heart.

Bex and Jack suddenly heard more of Jones crewmen coming and Jack put the heart inside his shirt. "To the longboat" Jack said grabbing Bex's hand and running out of the jungle.

When they reached the long boat, Jack immediately started looked for the jar of dirt. "Where's me jar of dirt?" he asked himself. When he found it he took the lid off and put the heart in the jar.

At that moment the water wheel containing Norrington and Will rolled into the ocean and landed next to the longboat, and there emerged a very dizzy Will Turner and James Norrington who could barely walk.

Everyone was so busy fighting the fish people nobody noticed Norrington take the heart and the Letters of Marque. Pintel and Ragetti who seemed to come out of nowhere, were the holding the empty chest and put it in the longboat and attempted to make off with it, but was stopped by Will.

"C'mon Turner!" shouted Pintel, but poor Will was knocked out by Jack.

"Dad!" shouted Bex after seeing what he had done.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" said Jack reassuringly.

"Will!" gasped Elizabeth.

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with" said Jack.

"We aren't getting out of this anytime soon. Someone needs to distract them" said Bex.

"I hope you don't mean you" said Jack.

"No not me!" exclaimed Bex. She then looked at Norrington and had an idea.

"Take the chest!" she told him picking it up and handing it too him. "Take it and distract them!"

"OK but don't wait for me" he told them.

"Oh we won't" Bex said quietly for only her and Jack to hear.

"That's my girl!" he whispered.

Norrington then began running off into the distance only for Jack to put a gun shot wound into his ankle.

"Into the long boat" Jack ordered.

As they began rowing back to the Pearl, Bex perked up a question. "Why did you shoot him in the ankle?" she asked Jack.

"He deserved it sweetheart" said Jack, "for something he said that was unforgiveable."

With that answer Bex dropped the subject and looked forward to seeing Ben when she got back to the Pearl.


	13. The Kraken and Death

**Hey people this is the last chapter :D so enjoy i cried a little whilst writing this episode. Sequel will be up soon PirateGirl031291**

Bex was the first one to board the Pearl when they arrived back and straight away she ran up to Ben, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Because I love you" she said giggling while embraced in his arms.

"Anyway are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine" she said hugging him.

Jack watched Ben and his daughter from the helm and smiled. He loved seeing Bex so happy and he didn't want anything to destroy it.

Suddenly The Flying Dutchman emerged out of the sea from what seemed like nowhere and sailed up next to the Pearl.

"I'll handle this mate" said Jack side stepping Gibbs. "Oh fish face! Lose something?" he said as he then fell down the stairs. "Got it!" he shouted standing up again. "Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got!" he said lifting up the jar. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it?" he teased as everyone watched in silence.

"Enough!" Jones bellowed.

"Hard to starboard" Jack mumbled.

"Hard to starboard" shouted Bex signalling for Gibbs to take the wheel.

"Brace the foreyard!" yelled Will.

"She's on us! She's on us!" yelled Pintel as the Dutchman started firing their cannons at the Pearl. "Don't let us down, show us what you've got!" he said patting the railing.

Bex and Ben ran up to the helm and leant over the railing next to Pintel. "She's falling behind!" she yelled out.

"Good" said Jack happily.

"Aye we've got her!" cried Gibbs happily.

"We're the faster?" asked Will.

"Of course we are, it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" said Bex as if it were obvious.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she takes her prey. We're with the wind!" declared Gibbs.

"Hopefully she'll give up" said Bex and her and Ben came up next to her father.

"So we rob her advantage" said Will. Bex nodded.

A few minutes later Marty yelled out. "They're giving up!"

"Yes!" Bex cheered happily. "I said they would" she cried as she leant over the railing. The Dutchman was now well out of range.

"Jack, my father is on that ship, if we can outrun her we can take her. We should stand and fight" said Will.

"And let us all die? I don't think so" said Bex coming up next to her father and Will.

"Exactly!" said Jack placing the jar of dirt on the railing. "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage" he said when suddenly the ship rocked causing the jar of dirt to smash on the main deck. "Ahh!" he cried out loud as he ran down the stairs. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" he asked himself as he looked through the dirt.

Bex leaned over the railing and saw the pile of dirt, but didn't see the heart. "It's not there" she stated but confused, turning to Ben. "Norrington" she scowled.

"Do you think he's taken it?" asked Ben.

Bex nodded and began to cry. "Oh my god we're all gonna die!" she exclaimed. She ran down the stairs followed by Ben. "He took it! Norrington took the heart!" she yelled to her father as Will and Elizabeth were shouting orders all around her.

Jack just looked at her in disbelief. They were all doomed. The ship suddenly jilted again.

"What is that?" Bex yelled out.

"It's the Kraken!" Will bellowed and he began shouting more orders.

Jack saw the long boat at the side of the boat and could only see one way out of this mess. "Get in the long boat, both of you!" he ordered.

"What?" Bex asked confused.

"Both of you get in the boat!" Jack repeated pushing them towards the boat

"What? And let the crew fend on their own?" she asked as Jack forced her and Ben into the boat. Jack didn't say a word and lowered the long boat into the water and rowed away. Bex just stared at her father in disbelief at what he was doing: abandoning his ship.

Over the next few minutes tears fell down Bex's cheeks as she leant into Ben's shoulder. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to see her friends having to fend for themselvesAfter getting herself together she spoke up. "Take us back" she said fighting back tears but Jack simply ignored her. "Dad!" she said. Still no answer. "Dad!" she said louder, but still nothing. "JACK!" she shouted.

Jack looked up at her with solemn eyes. "No."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I'll die, he'll die and you'll die!" he shouted at her.

"You'll always taught me to never run away from a fight" she said as she began crying again. "Please can we go back! We can't leave them on their own! I know you're a pirate but you're also a good man!" she sobbed. "Ben back me up here!"

"A captain should never abandon his crew" said Ben simply.

"What does your compass tell you?" asked Bex.

Jack got his compass out and looked down at it and it pointed straight to the Pearl.

"Well?" she asked.

"Start rowing back" he said quietly and with that Bex took hold of the oars and began rowing back to the Pearl.

Within minutes they were back at the Pearl and it was chaos everywhere they looked and the huge giant tentacles of the Kraken devouring any human it could get its hands on. Bex and Ben followed Jack up the helm, where he had picked up a shotgun and was aiming it at the net full of barrels with gunpowder and rum.

"Don't miss!" said Bex as she saw Elizabeth crawl up the staircase and hug Jack's leg.

Jack aimed and fired and hit the target perfectly causing a huge explosion and the Kraken to go below the ocean's surface.

"Did we kill it?" asked Marty.

"No we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders" said Gibbs.

"Abandon ship. Into the long boat" ordered Jack.

"Jack, the Pearl" said Gibbs.

"She's just a ship mate" he answered to Bex's surprise, it was more than just a ship to Jack and she knew he would miss it terribly.

"He's right we have to head for land" said Elizabeth.

"It's a lot of open water" said Pintel sceptically.

"It's a lot of water" said Ragetti.

"Well we can't stay here" said Bex hugging Ben.

"We have to try, we can get away as it takes down the Pearl" said Will.

"Aye. Abandon ship or abandon hope" said Gibbs.

"Bex and Ben you get in first" said Jack as the long boat was once again lowered into the water.

After a few minutes Elizabeth climbed down and boarded the long boat.

"Where' my dad?" asked Bex suspiciously.

"He decided to stay behind to give us a chance" she said lying through her teeth.

"Liar" Bex seethed through her teeth.

"Go!" she ordered Marty who then let go of the rope and Gibbs started to row away.

"What did you do!?" yelled Bex to Elizabeth. "Take us back!" she yelled standing up.

Elizabeth pulled her back into her seat and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry."

"NO!!!" Bex yelled out in misery and she began sobbing her heart out as she watched the Kraken take down the Pearl along with its captain, her father: Jack Sparrow.

A few hours later they back travelling up the same river to Tia Dalma's shack. Bex was lying in Ben's arms still crying. She soon began to notice people standing in the river holding candles in her fathers memory.

"Against the cold and the sorrow" said Tia offering a drink to Elizabeth. "It's a shame, I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now, the Black Pearl is gone, along with its Captain" said Will as everyone heard Bex continue to cry in the background.

"I know him were a wonderful father to you Bex, he would be so proud of you" said Tia, but Bex was too weak and upset to respond.

"The world already seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out" said Gibbs. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like captain Jack" said Ragetti.

"A gentlemen of fortune he was" said Pintel.

"He was a good man!" said Elizabeth who received a scolding look from Bex, the only one who knew the truth about her father's death.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back Elizabeth and Bex" said Will making Bex look up at him.

"Would you do it?" asked Tia. "What would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

"Yes!" said Bex instantly, she'd do anything to bring her father back.

"Aye" said Ben.

"Aye" chirped in Gibbs.

"Aye" said Pintel and Ragetti.

"Yes" said Elizabeth making Bex's blood curl.

"Aye" said Will.

"All right!" said Tia smiling. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, the you will need a captain who knows those waters" she said turning to the stairs behind her.

Everyone saw a pair of boots descend down the stairs, but no one was expecting to see who it was: Captain Barbosa.


End file.
